


12th Batch

by Cyberrat



Series: Fic Batches [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Hawks (My Hero Academia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Genderfluid Character, Humiliation, Impregnation, Just the Tip, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Molestation, Object Insertion, Omega Endeavor, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Stuck in a wall, Touch-Starved, Victim Blaming, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: 12th Batch of my fics





	1. Naomasa/AllMight

**Author's Note:**

> Naomasa/AllMight – frottage; size difference; clothed sex; semi-public; gentle dirty talk – Naomasa and AllMight are high on apprehending a villain…

“You have to be quiet, my friend! Lest they hear us!” AllMight booms, a laugh clear in his deep voice. He leans forward, bracing himself against the rough brick wall with his elbow as he tries to peer into Naomasa’s face.

His cheeks are a deep red, forehead glinting with sweat as he tries – and fails – to get more than the very tip of one shoe onto the ground. He awkwardly sways on AllMight’s huge, fat thigh, but his arms behind his back, held casually by one of AllMights large hands, keeps him more than secure from toppling to the ground.

Next to them, an unconscious villain lies in the dirt, knocked out for good by AllMights meaty fist, and bound with Naomasa’s handcuffs.

Further down, at the mouth of the alleyway, people walk past occasionally in the cool afternoon sun.

“Y-Yagi,” Naomasa grunts, back arching. He topples forward – controlled; all controlled by AllMight’s firm grip on him – and leans his cheek against the brick wall. He’s gasping for air and trying once again to get a foot on the ground. Instead, he only manages to squeeze the needy line of his cock against the hard, warm muscles of AllMight’s fat thigh.

“You are so flushed, my friend! Are you not well?” AllMight’s voice is a little more subdued but still _too loud_ , and Naomasa can’t help but whine, squirming as he tries to shake his head, grinding his forehead into the rough stone of the wall.

“Not… you can’t be so _loud_ ,” he whines, then gasps when AllMight shifts behind him, the motion making his thigh push up, completely lifting Naomasa off the ground now. He sees stars as his whole weight seems to push his cock down against the firm muscle, his legs – stick thin in comparison to AllMight’s ridiculous bulge – kicking around uselessly before trying to curl around him and find some kind of leverage. “What if… what if they see?” he hiccups out next, a helpless moan jolting out of him as AllMight curls his huge body above him.

Shielding him from the mouth of the alley – though his costume is too iconic to offer any real discretion.

He leans his shoulder against the brick wall and uses his freed hand to urge Naomasa farther up his thigh.

Stars explode in front of the officer’s eyes when his dick drags along the warm, hard muscle, the fabric of his underwear soaked and clinging to the head of his needy cock. It takes him a breath or two to realize that he’s now almost nestled in AllMight’s lap, the #1 hero’s cock pressing very warm and very insistent and _very_ big against his ass and lower back.

From the feel of it, it must have fought its way out of the cup AllMight is undoubtedly wearing, and he wishes he had the coordination to look back and see whether AllMight is just as affected by all of this as he. Whether he looks just as ruined as Naomasa feels he has to, riding AllMight’s thigh and getting off indecently fast just because they’re in a dirty alley next to an apprehended villain…

Right out… in the open…

“Naughty,” AllMight whispers what Naomasa has been thinking, his voice, for once, pitched into a low, intimate murmur as he makes himself bend down so he can croon it right against the poor officer’s ear.

Naomasa shudders bodily, goosebumps spreading along the dip of his spine. His nipples become hard, needy points that push against the slightly scratchy fabric of his white, unassuming shirt.

AllMight’s grip on his arms loosens, and then lets go completely. Naomasa sags against the wall, his arms uselessly flopping at his sides. He has no control over his body anymore. His feet aren’t on the ground, and his weight presses his dribbling, twitching cock into AllMight’s thigh.

AllMight’s hand slides forward, his sausage fingers carefully pinching Naomasa’s slim tie between two fingertips. He brings it back over Naomasa’s shoulder, and the next moment, gentle pressure starts across his throat.

Naomasa gurgles, not because his air is starting to get cut off, but because he’s lost any semblance of control over his own body, and the shame of it all – of being rendered incoherent by nothing more than AllMight’s thick thigh between his legs to rub off on – has him flush unnaturally hot.

Sweat is sliding down his cheeks; dripping from the tip of his nose. AllMight has him completely and he’s not doing more than offer up his sturdy body for Naomasa to sit on. Behind him, he can hear AllMight’s breath; harder and deeper than usual.

The thought that he is doing this to the #1 hero; that he has him hot and bothered, his cock a warm, intimidating line along Naomasa’s lower back, has him go dizzy.

He realizes that he is close to coming into his pants like some high school kid, and tries to drag himself away from the precipice by the skin of his teeth. He is slowly on his way to fourty. He will not come in his pants.

He will not get them sticky hot with his cum just because AllMight bounced him on his thigh like a particularly benign grandpa, panting into his ear and shielding them both with his wide back from view of others.

Except that he will… and is, in fact, already doing it, body gone stiff and white noise filling his ears as his balls pulse and the hot, sticky mess starts filling the hot, tacky space around his dick.

The orgasm makes his muscles lethargic and even more unresponsive than before. He barely even notices AllMight holding on to him, keeping him from toppling to the floor while he subtly ruts against his back to his own completion…


	2. McCree/Soldier/Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/76/Reaper – Continuation of Batch 11, Fic 8 – werewolves!Jesse and Gabriel; transman 76; use of the word cunt (and also dick); PIV; overstimulation; sloppy seconds; mention of watersports; oral

When Jesse finally pulls out, it is accompanied by a punched-out grunt from the Soldier and a deluge of watery cum that is being pushed out of his inflamed feeling hole. It seems like an obscene amount is dribbling back out of his stretched-out cunt, sliding down and warming his cock that is still painfully stiff and needy despite him having come on Jesse’s cock with a deep, aching orgasm centered right where the werewolf’s long cock had lodged inside his guts.

Jack lets his head hang, panting, tongue near lolling as he lets himself slide down onto his hands and knees. Both wolves were too big to comfortably mount him while kneeling down, but also too heavy for him to properly carry when forced onto the balls of his feet.

Getting fucked by Jesse and Reyes during their transformation is always a push and pull between utter addiction and bone-deep exhaustion.

He feels tacky, and only part of it is from sweat. He has to reek from Gabriel’s piss, but he can’t even smell it anymore. He glances towards the doors of the safe room, but everything is blurry and it is difficult to concentrate on much besides the way his cunt tries to contract again when it has been stretched out on Jesse’s fat doggy knot and will remain so for a considerable while yet.

He is suitably sure that the doors should be sufficient in blocking out the thick stench of dog, sex, and… piss.

He hopes so, at least.

A warm, silky tongue against his cheek, jerks him out of his muddled thoughts. He groans and tries to turn his head away, but Jesse is insistent, nudging his way in and searching for it until Jack has to capitulate with a broken whine, mouth half open and tongue lolling as he lets himself get kissed by an amorous werewolf. Jesse’s tongue is warm and soft and filling his mouth deep enough to make him choke on it. The wolf doesn’t care about him drooling, and he’s suitably sure the man wouldn’t care either. Jesse does not care about a lot of things as long as he gets to put his big dick into a warm, willing hole and can snuggle up to whoever he is humping.

Jesse is licking into his mouth again, deep and intrusive, when he jerks from a second tongue at his aching, fucked-out cunt. He’s forgotten about Gabriel. The werewolf has taken up Jesse’s place and sniffed interestedly at the warm, messy space still dripping with Jesse’s cum before deciding to have a taste of it.

Jack whines, blearily staring into nothingness as big, warm wolf tongues fill him from front and back, his cock getting bathed and occasionally gently cradled in the soft canine tongue as Gabriel seemingly tries to lick all the cum out of him that has been deposited in his aching guts by Jesse’s deep, enthusiastic humping.

When Jesse finally lets him be, Jack feels… wrecked. His biceps are shaking miserably, body already on the verge of collapse even though the night is still young and he’s only had Jesse so far.

For a second he wonders – hopes – in his muddled thoughts that Gabriel might not want to mount up; that he does not appreciate the sloppy seconds that Jesse has left for him…

But then a warm, furry weight descends on his back, and shatters the illusion. Gabriel is just as massive as Jesse is, but he is more willing to accommodate Jack’s fatigue, so when Jack tries and fails to make his trembling muscles work and push his ass up for a new breeding, Gabriel nips at the back of his neck and presses down until his arms slide out from under him and he has to lie his head on the floor with a quiet wheeze.

Gabriel’s cock is hot and wet whenever it hits the backs of his thighs. It leaves wet dabs on his skin, and whenever it comes close to Jack’s cunt, he flinches automatically away; he feels raw and swollen, like Gabriel will never be able to fit that monster cock into him, but every now and again their cocks touch and he can feel the electricity from having Gabriel’s overly hot wolf cock slap against his own swollen dick into the very tips of his toes.

Then finally, Gabriel’s cock catches at the aching rim of his hole, and he pushes in deep with one rushed thrust, obviously chasing it before Jack can curl his hips away again. Jack throws his head back on a rough scream, nerve endings alight as his insides squeeze down on Gabriel’s wolf cock. His walls are so swollen Gabriel feels twice as thick as usual as he makes place inside Jack’s warm guts.

With his head up, he also sees that Jesse has laid himself down in front of him, easily rolled onto his side to present his red, wet cock as he lifts his hind leg, his big eyes managing to look both begging and _expecting_.

Jack, reeking of wolf piss and being rocked on another fat cock as Gabriel dicks him with surprisingly patient movements, can’t even dredge up the inspiration to put up a fight. He sighs and lowers his head between Jesse’s hind legs, thinking somewhere in the back of his head how nice it had been of Jesse to come close enough that Jack does not have to move much to suck his own juices off the big warm canine cock.

Jesse tastes salty and musky, pre-cum still dribbling – or dribbling _again_ – from the tapered tip as Jack slowly laps down towards the furry sheathe. He would like to pop the tender looking knot into his mouth; just a nice little cherry size now, but before he can get there, it has slipped back into the warm enclosure of Jesse’s sheathe, and Jack can’t muster up the coordination needed to reach for it with a hand.

Gabriel on his back is fucking with awkward tilting motions that are probably owed to him having to bend down to dick Jack, but he is diligently at it all the same.

They might look ferocious, and their thought processes might not be all that logical all the time – neither are Jack’s at the moment, come to think of it – but they are a lot more intelligent than people would give them credit for.

Gabriel, for example, is dragging his warm tongue along Jack’s broad shoulders whenever he can feel his insides tense and tremble, clenching down all of a sudden when the sleek canine cock hits a particularly sore spot that Jesse had worked over already.

They are as nice about the whole thing as can be, Jack supposes, deliriously lapping at Jesse’s dick. He tries to suck him off eventually, but all he manages is to offer up his loose mouth as a warm hole, liberally drooling as Jesse awkwardly humps against the inside of his cheek, whining pitifully because he is a lazy bastard.

Jack’s thighs feel raw, his cock so swollen it _hurts_. His body starts fucking awkwardly, humping a bit as if trying to drive into a nicely cushioned hole himself, but the fact that there is no friction whatsoever besides the insistent mind-numbing pressure caused by Gabriel’s dick is making him surprisingly whiney.

He always gets like that when he’s out of it. It is embarrassing; humiliating, even, but he can’t help his usually deep, rough voice to become all simpering and high, his cunt _aching_ and his ass and cock too neglected.

Every now and then, Jesse manages to awkwardly hump deep enough to make him gag with wet, clicking glottal sounds that seem to excite the big, young wolf because every time it happens, it is followed by a mouth full of watery dog cum that dribbles out of the side of Jack’s lax mouth.

Damn, but he’s a mess. Every time he thinks he has his shit together, but they always prove him wrong within _minutes_.

Everything seems hot and swollen, and a delicious kind of panic from being constantly filled on both ends makes him a bit light headed and trembling.

When Gabriel hops off of him, he doesn’t even realize it until cold air washes across his back. He is confused; suitably sure that Gabriel hasn’t knotted and pumped him full yet, but then again he’s so fucked out that he’s taken to putting his head on Jesse’s warm, furry belly and letting him hump against his cheek and temple without doing much.

And then he feels it: Gabriel’s tongue between his legs, studiously licking from his aching, neglected cock up to his asshole where he focuses, trying to push that soft tongue in while Jack feels sloppy and used up, his bladder so full that he dazedly wonders how much his wolves would like it if he just pissed himself right now.

Good old Gabriel. Always looking out for his brother-in-arms. The pup still has a lot to learn how to maintain their willing fucktoy.


	3. Endeavor/Hawks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EndHawks – continuation of two asks and ramblings which are posted above the actual fic – pregnancy kink; impregnation kink; dirty talk; crude; ABO; Alpha!Hawks; Omega!Endeavor – Hawks has all of it orchestrated because he has no shame, and he wants Endeavor on his dick that badly.
> 
> First one prompt, then my ramblings, then another prompt and my ramblings and then the actual fic.

"Pleasepleaseplease consider old jaded omega Endeavor getting hit on hotshot alpha Hawks!! Endeavor is very aware that he’s well outside of his prime at age 45 and has absolutely no clue why this young and virile 22 year old alpha wants anything to do with him. But Hawks loves living outside of people’s expectations and strives to break down Endeavor’s walls and maybe even get in his pants as long as Endeavor doesn’t get too fed up with his antics"

YESSSSSSS FFFFUUUCK

I like the thought of Omega Endeavor who rode his Alpha wife until she impregnated him… that’s so hot.

Big thicc Omega Endeavor being courted by lewd young Alpha Hawk is also so good wowowowowowow

god this is such a good concept fuck

"Back to omega!endeavor and alpha!hawks!!! You mentioned endeavor riding his wife and forcing her to give him babies. They have four kids!!! Endeavor totally still did hero work while he was pregnant and of course there’s pics of him with a nice round baby bump. Imagine Hawks jerking it to those pics and being perverted and telling Endeavor that he’d like to try his hand at giving him a baby. and Endeavor’s only excuse is “I’m old. I can’t get pregnant.”all Hawks hears is that he didn’t say no"

oh gooooodddddddd

fuuuuuuuuuck

Hawks having his sexual awakening to pregnant Endeavor holy shit. Lying in his teenage/young adult bed and jerking it so desperately to a news report where there’s only shaky footage of a just-about pregnant Endeavor fighting a villain. Always super debated because it’s dangerous work and he didn’t give his bod an ounce of leeway.

hnngh

so hot… fuckkkkk

Hawks hanging on like to the thicc hips of this absolute prime specimen omega. Just way too young and slender and whatever but still fucking like one of the big guys

.o.

cont.

Hawks is without shame. He stares right into Endeavor’s face while he pants and fucks his cock brutally into the tight channel of his fist. He even spreads his legs wider; lifts his hips. Shows off the swell at the base of his dick because he has no manners and thinks that his knot must be a gift to Omega-kind.

Endeavor can’t help but stare at it, one big hand still on the door handle, slowly making it melt against the palm of his hand. He is morbidly fascinated and deeply appalled to realize that the first instinctual reaction of his starved body is to _ache_ for it. For that young, virile Alpha dick that is being presented to him shamelessly.

He must have planned this, Endeavor thinks muddily, nostrils flaring when the thick scent of aroused Alpha reaches him and makes his belly clench, his body – as mortifying as it is – _reacting_ to the Alpha half his age. He’s announced his arrival. Hawks had known he would come to discuss a team-up, and still he’s decided to sprawl himself out on the expensive looking couch in his office, cock out and the pictures he had been jerking it to in his free hand.

He is staring at Endeavor with his unsettlingly sharp eyes. _Greedy_ eyes. Eyes that travel from Endeavor’s face, slack in surprise and indecision, down to his chest where his tight hero uniform is stretched across his wide pectorals in a way that makes the fabric seemingly scream for mercy.

“Fuck,” Hawks finally sighs and his head falls against the backrest of the couch, his Adam’s Apple bobbing as he swallows with some difficulty. “You got the best tits and they’re not even milky yet.”

Endeavor jerks on his feet, mildly recoiling before he can get himself back under control. He finally snatches his hand off the now deformed door handle and, with a slightly harried look behind him into the deserted floor, he slams the door shot.

“What on _earth_ are you doing, you little twerp?!” he hisses. His face feels hotter than usual, even though his flames have sizzled out long ago.

He stares at the shameless Alpha, his body clenching and yearning for him. He’s got a nice cock, he realizes dully. Not very fat but long and still sturdy looking. Hawks is not the biggest of Alphas, so it was to be expected. Still, he holds himself like someone twice his size. He does not look alarmed in the least by the sudden temperature spike in the room or the huge Omega that looms over him. He grins sloppily, and makes a show out of fucking up into his fist. When Endeavor’s eyes flick down – drawn against his will by the Alpha cock; he does not have to wonder when the last time had been he’s gotten filled up and his needy insides drenched with hot cum; he very well remembers the night he made Rei fill him up with a belly full of Shoto – Hawks’ wrist flicks and he throws the pictures he’s been holding on to on the table.

He watches Endeavor’s reaction, but he barely registers it over the roar in his ears when he sees the badly taken, old polaroids.

They’re all of him; old, slightly shaky pictures that have been taken when he’s been pregnant with Shoto, his belly a gentle bulge beneath his hero costume, and his pecs already swollen and tender looking…

“You’re always so hot, Endeavor-san, but there’s nothing quite like you fat with a pup and practically bursting with milk.”

Endeavor jerks out of the stupor he’s been in. The roar in his ears does not abate. He stares at the pictures, incredulous at the sheer daring of Hawks, then up at the Alpha who is still staring at his body, hungry and lewd.

The flames around his face spring to life and fizzle out just as quickly. His whole body sputters, his Quirk not obeying him as his first instinct – to get on his knees and lap at the fingers of the young Alpha, wet with salty pre-cum – wars with his other impulse to pop Hawks’ head between his large palms like a goddamn grape.

“I want to fill you up, Endeavor-san,” Hawks purrs. His wings are trembling, spread out long and luxurious on both sides of the couch. A few cheeky feathers slide loose to caress along Enji’s cheeks and tickle beneath his chin. “I want to fuck another pup into your belly. I bet your cunt is so nice and loose from all those kids you’ve already had. Super soft and welcoming, yeah? God, I love sloppy Omegas. They really know how to treat a cock right. Know how to get all that cum out, right?”

He’s fucking his fist again. Showing off how virile he is as his usually lilting voice becomes a bit deeper and rougher. Enji’s ears burn. He is pretty sure there is smoke curling from them, just as there is from his nostrils. His insides feel liquid hot with a confusing mixture of hate and anger and… lust.

Hawks’ cock in his fist sounds wet and lewd.

“I wanna get you nice and fat. Wanna suck on your milky tits the whole fucking day. Bet you’re such a slut in bed. You’d beg for Alpha dick, wouldn’t you, Endeavor-san? Get all whiney and desperate for it? Fuck, I want to jerk off on your big belly. Rub my cum into your skin so you stink of freshly bred Omega whore-”

Hawks’ face twists into something like agony as he comes, pumping hot cum over his fist, and Endeavor can’t do anything but stand there, impotent with rage and confusion, and try not to squirm with how shamefully wet he has gotten.


	4. Reaper/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reapzo – continuation of Batch 11, Fic 3 – brain washing; exhibitionism; spit roasting – Reaper shows the Overwatch Agents how well he’s trained his new pet.

The rubble beneath Hanzo’s knees and hands only hurts for a moment before Reaper slips silky tendrils across the hurting parts and shields him from the sharp edges.

He is confusingly nice like that: He will show Hanzo off to whoever damn well he pleases, humiliating him by forcing him to come again and again on slippery tendrils that fuck deep enough to bulge his belly, but he will also make sure he is not being _hurt_ in the process; wrapping himself around him enough to keep him warm and secure from potential chafing.

Maybe Hanzo has been in his custody for too long, but it makes him feel all warm and… protected, even when blackness curls around his throat and forces his head up. Makes him look at the Overwatch Agents that stand a careful few feet away, staring with pale faces and gaping mouths.

His mouth drops open. He wants to say something. Apologize, maybe? Or tell them not to look? But Reaper knows what he is doing even before he himself knows it, and the ink on his throat slides up across his chin. Small tendrils fill his mouth, dragging against his tongue until Hanzo obediently licks at them. Lets himself get throat fucked by Reaper until his eyes go glassy and everything is nice and muted.

He barely registers that some of the Agents are calling out to him, and trying to get him to snap out of it; or answer their queries, maybe. He can’t, though; not with Reaper’s little tendrils tickling the back of his throat until he gags wet and lewd, his whole body rocking with it.

Hanzo stares at them, hot with humiliation and need. He’s ashamed to admit that Reaper has trained him to respond to the feeling of being naked and exposed to others; letting them see the swing of his fat, hard dick and how he angles his hips into the fucking.

Months ago this would have been unthinkable. Ludicrous, even. Now, after months of training and being conditioned, he can’t fathom not being filled by the silky blackness of his captor. He is addicted to the feeling of getting his insides spread out on Reaper until he feels almost nauseous.

The monster is feverishly hot; a constant, slow churning in his guts like a particularly lazy flow of magma, and this, too, had been something he had to get used to first and then became addicted to later. Hanzo feels so _cold_ without Reaper fucking him; pushing fat, undulating tentacles into every orifice of his body until Hanzo is not sure anymore where one begins and the other ends.

He knows he should be mortified and humiliated, being exposed and shown off to his former colleagues and, yes, friends, but he can’t dredge up much inspiration for actual thought when Reaper is slipping into his loose, sloppy hole flirtatiously.

Hanzo groans when just the tip of the tentacle pushes inside, then pulls out again while more tentacles wrap around his thighs and pull them farther apart. He tries to turn his head and look back, whine at the amorphous mass that is behind him, but Reaper’s grip is unrelenting and keeps his head turned the way it is. Doesn’t let him look away from the pale, shocked faces, or the slowly dawning realization that Hanzo is actually not in _distress_.

As Hanzo stares into Mei’s face and watches her pretty, plump mouth drop open in an ‘oh’ of surprised understanding, Reaper’s tentacles start shifting.

Hanzo gets lifted off of all fours and turned around like he weighs nothing. When he starts struggling, a long, thick tentacle slips into his sloppy hole and presses gently against the swollen bump of his prostate – and just like that, his vague, pathetic attempts at fighting off the slick, velvety mass dissolve into nothingness.

He is held up like an offering, his arms stretched up above his head and held secure by the monster. His legs are spread, knees up and almost at his ribs. Reaper shows him off, and Hanzo obediently loves it, his cock prominently jerking and dribbling as he feels the stares of his former comrades on his body.

Reaper laps at him, warm little licks of his appendages that pull back only reluctantly because he wants to _touch_ him, but he also wants to _show_ him.

Hanzo’s hips get curved forward, his loose hole on display for their audience to watch as he gets slowly, intimately spread on a sleek tentacle. He gurgles wordlessly, mouth still open and used by Reaper, who had pulled back but is still idly petting across Hanzo’s tongue.

Reaper wants to show off his superiority and Hanzo couldn’t have stopped him even if he had wanted to. All he can do is play right into his hands, gurgling and drooling and trying to fuck himself on the cock-like tentacle that’s dipping into him at a rate that is not enough. Not nearly enough.

He imagines coming like this, in front of his erstwhile friends: with a monster fucking him deep enough that his belly bulges, orgasm rolling over him without a need for his cock to be touched.

Coming like he’s been _trained_ to do, shameful and slutty – and when more tentacles slide across his pecs, flicking and lapping at his hard, needy nipples, he knows that he has no chance _but_ to show off what he has learned.

Let them see how far the Shimada heir has fallen.


	5. McHanzo + Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McHanzo + Genji – continuation of Batch 10, Fic 1 – rape tw; molestation; non con tw; stuck in a wall; yandere Genji; yandere McCree – Jesse can’t let the opportunity pass. (Don’t mind the setting of it being a training exercise… I can’t bother to come up with a reason why nobody finds them haha)

Hanzo is silent, probably too shocked at this turn of events.

If he had thought Jesse would help him, he is sorely mistaken. He should’ve been less of an asshole to garner any sympathy, and even then Jesse is not quite sure whether he would have passed the opportunity to get his hands on the ass Hanzo has been so goddamn fucking stingy with.

Jesse finally holsters Peacekeeper.

“Seems like whoever was here just took a chance, hm? ‘Tis awfully rude of you to walk around with your balls swinging free. Can’t blame a fella for copping a feel.”

He looks up to the rafters where Genji has slotted himself into a little nook and is watching with what Jesse assumes is rapt attention. He winks at him, then hurriedly reaches for the free leg that is suddenly kicked out.

“McCree!” Hanzo’s voice is breaking hysterically and Jesse wishes he had some kind of recording because _damn_ he could get off on just how panicked and indignant the prissy bitch is sounding now.

“Hey, hey… none o’ that now. We’re all civilized men, are we not?” It does not take much to push his training gear out of the way.

Hanzo’s hips jerk when his cock lands heavy and hot right against his tailbone. Jesse’s dick is polite like that: he’ll knock before entering.

“I think we’ll all come to an agreement.”

“What the _hell_ are you talking about?” He can tell Hanzo wants it to sound a lot more cutting, but what actually reaches his ears sounds faint and a bit shaky. Like he’s close to tears. Jesse’s dick fills out more at the thought. It gets him unduly excited to think about Hanzo’s dark pretty eyes wet with tears, and if he weren’t so sure he’d bite like the bitch he is, he’d have him choking on his cock until he cried a long time ago.

“I’m talking about what it’ll take for me to keep quiet, ya feel?” He is moving his hips, dragging his cock along Hanzo’s cleft with self-indulgent slowness, one thumb pressing down on it to help keep in that nice little valley. “Ya wouldn’t like if the others found out what kind of nasty slut you are, I reckon. Since I got pictures and all of your fine ass parading around without any underwear on.”

He’s pretty sure, at least, that Genji has taken himself at least a souvenir.

“You can’t be-”

“Serious? Oh babydoll… I think you can tell just how serious I am.” Hanzo’s leg has become lax in his grip, and Jesse lets go of it in favor of grabbing his cock and slapping the fat tip against the flushed little opening that Genji has had a bit of a go at already. Hanzo makes a sound like he’s choking, his plump muscle clenching visibly against the threat of Jesse pushing in.

He’s been thinking about it for months now; wondering how tight he’d be; how warm and silky he’d feel wrapped around him and stretched to the absolute max.

How he’d sound, begging for mercy and whining about the big dick that is rudely fucking his stingy little cunt open until it is sloppy and stretched-out. He’d never have thought he’d actually get an opportunity to try it out, though. He probably wouldn’t have taken this stellar chance if not for Genji, bless his filthy little heart.

 _This one’s for you, buddy_ , he thinks, then muses aloud: “I don’t got much slick on me right now. So you just gotta breathe through it, y’ hear?”

He leans forward, generously spitting on Hanzo’s clenched pretty cunt – _not gonna be so pretty anymore when I’m done with it_ – and grins at the undignified squeak he can just about hear on the other side of the crumbled wall.

There’s no more fighting; no more bitching – just a lot of whining and panting and trying to spread his thighs farther to make the fat cock forcing its way into him seem less impossible to take, and had Jesse known how easy it was to get Hanzo to just _shut up_ for once, he’d have pulled him on his dick a lot sooner.

 _Damn_ it’s a tight fit, though. Jesse is gritting his teeth, the nails of his hand biting into Hanzo’s ass cheek as he shimmies his hips and tries to keep pushing inside, but the burn on his poor dick is immense, and Hanzo is clenching down like he’s trying to strangle his cock.

“C’mon,” Jesse hisses through his teeth. He unclenches his hand with some effort and brings it down in a hard, meaty slap against Hanzo’s ass. Hanzo jerks and cries out, and actually loosens up enough to let Jesse force his way deeper inside.

He feels like he’s trying to crawl dick first into Hanzo with how desperately he wants to grunt fuck into his belly – impossible on this little slick – and from the way Hanzo sounds – quietly hyperventilating on the other side – the prissy bitch probably has the same thoughts.

He wonders whether Hanzo will be less of an elitist bastard from now on. Whether he’ll be cowed the next time they have an argument, afraid of Jesse’s big dick. He does not think so. Doesn’t _hope_ so.

He can only dream of the next time Hanzo opens mouth to be a mean fucking bastard just for Jesse to show him his place with his cock rooting around in his guts and rearranging them some.

So many new, exciting possibilities have opened themselves up in front of Jesse…


	6. Bob/McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob/McCree – size difference, cum inflation – What happened before McCree’s short?

McCree is suitably sure that Deadlock had no idea he was in the area. If they had, they’d have sent more than Bob to flush him out of the diner. It is somewhat reassuring that Ashe still had spent a second or two long enough to worry about the people in the roadside building to send her butler-come-bodyguard to scare them out of the establishment – she always has been more bark than bite – but that still leaves him sitting in his seat, untouched pie in front of him and staring mutely at the tall, burly bot.

It is embarrassing, but he is not above admitting that he’s been entirely caught by surprise. Bob, too, it seems. The small green visual sensors are boring into McCree’s face without much of a reaction.

He hasn’t changed much, McCree realizes, staring at him. He’s got a new hat that looks quite dapper, but the vest and pants are the same as ever, and Jesse’s body reacts immediately like a well-trained dog because he can catch no break.

He slowly puts down his fork again, eyes flicking to his holster and hat. Bob’s visual sensors follow the motion, then slot back to McCree.

Jesse licks his lips. He is not sure what is going on in Bob’s big synthetic brain, but he is suitably sure _death_ is not on the menu in his immediate future. Bob shifts minimally, and Jesse’s cock sits up dutifully. It knows Bob’s body language better than Jesse himself.

His mouth gets dry and he peeks out the glass doors of the diner past Bob. There’s nothing to be seen outside – yet – and he is sure Deadlock is working busy as a bee.

“Ya think they’ll come looking for ya soon?”

Bob slowly shakes his head.

“Ya… wanna go at it for old time’s sake?”

Bob rapidly blinks twice.

.o.

Jesse doesn’t often get to feel like this: small and vulnerable, and like it wouldn’t matter much if he were to struggle.

He’s gotten it with Reinhardt, sometimes, that floaty, addicting feeling starting somewhere in the back of his head, but the German soldier is usually too _cautious_ to truly do it to him.

Bob, on the other hand…

Jesse is allowed to brace himself on the table he’s been sitting on earlier, but that’s about it. Bob has him lifted off the floor and pulled onto his unforgiving big metal cock, and it is just as much a revelation as it has been the very first time that panel had slid to the side and his segmented dick had unfolded in front of an overeager young Jesse’s face.

The whole encounter is sloppy and _aches_ in a way that makes Jesse wonder for about two seconds when the last time had been he’d been stretched so impossibly wide. There’s black, oil-like lube squeezing out between the segments of Bob’s cock, making everything silky and smooth – but not enough that the huge omnic cock spearing into him could be ignored for even a second.

Bob fucks like an old truck, and he just about sounds like it too. It is not graceful in the least, but it gets the job _done_. More than done, actually. He rams into Jesse with aborted, jerky motions, until something deep in his gut aches with a whole different kind of pain that still fuels Jesse’s lust.

Every now and then his elbows want to give until he finally just locks the mechanic elbow and lets it do it’s thing.

The table rattles hard enough that the coffee gently splashes over the rim of the cup, staining the postcard underneath.

Jesse is staring at it without really absorbing what happens because Bob’s large, immovable hands are at his hips, rucking him up higher and more firmly on the cock lodged deep inside him.

Bob is, as always, silent other than the motor-like rattling in his huge omnic chest. It is as ominous as it is comforting: Jesse thinks he must have spent the better part of his 5-something years with Deadlock on Bob’s big dick being pounded stupid.

He’s missed this. Missed Bob. Missed being manhandled around like he is now until his ass hits the table and his legs get pulled into the air and stretched apart like he’s a cheap whore before he gets pulled farther up by them so Bob can slide back into the loose gape of what was once a pretty nice asshole in Jesse’s opinion.

It’s a ruin now, he supposes; stretched out and fucked buttery soft by Bob’s big omnic cock. He feels raw and filled up in a way he hasn’t felt in years.

He can awkwardly stare up at Bob now. His face is impassive, of course, but Jesse feels nonetheless like he can read some emotion in the big guy. Like he loves this just as much as Jesse does.

With how tight of a leash Ashe usually has on him, Jesse wonders when the last time has been he’s been able to feel a nice warm cunt on his cock. One that could take him the way Jesse can.

Bob blinks, suddenly, then jerks to a halt. Jesse stares at him, mouth hanging open, brow furrowing-

He hears a mechanical whirring sound first, then feels the change inside him as his lower belly begins to _bloat_ -

He scrabbles at the table top, nearly toppling his mug of coffee and throwing his pie to the floor as his legs kick out spastically and his own cock flexes and jerks against his belly.

“Oh damn, Bob-” He whines when Bob’s hands stay punishingly firm. There’s no leeway for him whatsoever: he has to stay impaled on Bob’s cock and be slowly inflated by what he can only assume is goddamn _Omnic cum_. “Got yourself some upgrades?!”

Bob only blinks at him and cocks his head slightly.


	7. Zarya/Hana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarya/D.Va – genderfluid Zarya; strap on; mention of clit piercing – Nobody understands Zarya like DVa does.

When Zarya feels more masculine than anything else, he still uses make-up – just differently. It will be less popping and girly. It will accentuate the sharp cut of his jaw and his high, prominent cheekbones.

He does not even dress differently most of the time. He does not expect others to see or feel the change. Does not expect them to ask him about his preferred pronouns any which way of the week.

Zarya does not care for any of it; he never has – but knowing Hana just _gets_ him still is an odd comfort that he does not want to miss. While his change might be imperceptible to others, to D.Va it is not.

D.Va only needs to take one look at him, strolling into the kitchen in the morning, and her bright eyes will become dark and needy as she only sees _Daddy_.

.o.

Zarya will keep a loose shirt on and Hana will latch onto it like her life depends on it, small fingers clenched in the material above Zarya’s chest and mouth on the collar, sucking a big wet spot into it as Zarya fucks her on two fingers while dragging his fake cock along the crease of her thigh.

“Oh God… Daddy,” Hana gurgles, indistinct because her plump candy mouth is still latched onto the collar of Zarya’s shirt. Her hips arch up, trying to fuck herself on his fingers, and Zarya chuckles, rubbing his jaw against Hana’s temple.

“There you go, little girl,” he murmurs, voice a bit deeper and thicker than usual. “You’ll take just what you need from daddy, yes?”

He crooks his fingers, wriggling them against the rough little spot in her otherwise silky insides, and D.Va makes a weird rattling sound in the back of her throat, one of her legs kicking out.

Her clit is fat and pretty at the apex of her plump little lips. It looks like a jewel, dark red and swollen, and when Zarya puts his thumb against it, he can feel her pulse for him while Hana goes wild and bucks up until Zarya has to sit back and got her sitting practically in his lap.

He should be a bit more strict to his baby girl, but really… it would be no fun at all. She’s a little jewel and Zarya loves spoiling her to bits. He presses carefully against her swollen clit, and Hana yowls like a cat in heat, her inner walls clenching down something fierce.

“Daddy,” she sobs, finally letting go of the collar, her lipgloss smeared across her chin when she looks up at him. “I want your _cock_.”

Zarya groans and presses small kisses against her cheeks and nose.

“ _Da?_ Want daddy’s cock? But I just thought about playing with your pretty little pearl some more…”

He twists his fingers, drags a mean little circle into her clit, and Hana goes practically cross eyed, her mouth dropping open.

While she’s still fighting for breath, Zarya murmurs in his best deep rumble: “Been thinking about putting some jewelry on it… maybe a little clamp… or maybe you want to get it pierced for daddy…”

Zarya pinches it carefully between two fingers, just to get his point across, and Hana makes a sound that he is pretty sure would get some dogs howling.

Suddenly, there’s a torrent between her thighs; warm and silky slick, her soft belly trembling through an orgasm while she presses her fists into his chest and rides his fingers with quick, jerky motions that produce lewd squelching sounds as she rides it out.

When she’s more or less calmed down, Zarya carefully puts her back on her back and spreads her knees wide. They fall apart like someone has cut her strings. She’s loose and warm and when Zarya carefully slides into her, she purrs like a kitten, already revving up for round two.

She curls her skinny arms around Zarya’s broad shoulders and moans like a porn star as Zarya slowly fucks her on his cock, sliding in deep and smooth without any resistance.

Hana has sharp little nails that she will dig into Zarya’s neck or rake down his back when he’s not feeling like keeping a shirt on, and while he does like how enthusiastic she gets, clawing daddy up and marking him as hers, he thinks for the millionth time that she would also look very cute with some kitty paws… and also hurt much less.

“God… fuck,” D.Va whines when Zarya cants his hips on an off chance and hits a good spot inside her. She has a potty mouth, and Zarya has enjoyed spanking her for it on more than one occasion but today he just bites into her little ear lobe and curls his arms around her shoulders to pull her deeper onto his dick.

She hiccups and jerks beneath him at the harsh treatment, thighs twitching once then falling limp again.

“Daddy,” she breathes and then on every other thrust: “Daddy, daddy, daddy.”

Her voice has become saccharine and a bit more high-pitched than usual; a surefire sign that she’s getting there again, and Zarya curls down above her, putting a bit more oomph into his thrusts while holding her pinned to the spot. Making her take all of him until she whines from the latent ache of it all.

He’ll make her cum again and again before making her suck him off to completion. He’ll do anything for her. He hadn’t thought he’d find someone like her here in all places, but he’ll do anything to keep her.


	8. McCree/Hanzo/Soldier/Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse/Hanzo/Reaper/Soldier76 – continuation of Batch 11, Fic 10 – loss of virginity; chubby mccree; insecurity; rimming; DP – The guys seem hellbent on making Jesse lose his mind.

Jack is still so very hard when he pulls out carefully, his face contorted in what looks like intense pain but has to be something else because he proceeds to jerk off very carefully. They all grab at Jesse and roll him onto his back. He wants to feel guilty about how brick red Jack’s dick is, conspicuously wet until about half of the fat shaft, but it is difficult to have coherent thoughts when he still feels floaty and warm and soft from his orgasm.

Jesse stares at the first cock that’s been spreading him open while the muscles in his belly are still contracting, and wonders dimly how that monster has managed to fit in him. His hole feels tender and impossibly swollen; like his rim has to pout grotesquely after just the bit of not-quite-fucking it received, and when Jack’s hand wanders between his thighs, his fingers gently touching him, he wants to squirm away in a first embarrassed knee-jerk reaction.

Jack does not look like he’s particularly concerned or disgusted of what he is feeling, though; his wide, blunt fingers hook into Jesse’s hole just-like-that, sliding in deep on the wetness he’s managed to fuck into him, and Jesse makes a weird croaking sound.

There is motion all around him.

Gabriel is moving down his side, and leaning above his cock – still so stubbornly chubby as if he hadn’t already come twice in an embarrassingly short amount of time – but before he can watch him open his mouth and get his slippery tongue out against Jesse’s dick again, Hanzo is shoving himself in his view.

The archer has been surprisingly reserved; generous, even, given the fact he’d graciously given Jesse his tongue, dragging it wet and warm across his dick, and, from the look of a bit of cum still at the corner of his mouth and the wet glisten of his beard, also lapping it up dutifully after getting all that thick warm cream pumped all over his lips and chin.

His dark eyes are glistening as he studies Jesse – especially his wide mouth and strong jaw, and when he moves again, it is to throw one of his thighs across Jesse’s head and presenting him with an up-close and personal view of his tight ass and the delicious arch of his back.

“I think we have babied you enough,” Jesse can hear his faintly accented voice, cool and superior sounding just the way he does out on the practice range. Jesse stares, watching as Hanzo reaches back and grabs at his ass, spreading the cheeks and showing the delicious little clench of his hole to Jesse who just stares, mouth soft and open in a surprised little ‘o’. “It is time you earned your keep, don’t you think?”

Hanzo has turned his head, peeking down over his shoulder at Jesse. Haughty. Jesse stares back up, rabbit caught in the headlights, mouth working soundlessly.

Finally he can get out a rough “What-” but before he can fully ask, Hanzo sits down on his face and everything becomes dark and warm.

He panics for a moment when he can’t _breathe_ but his body gets the gist before his brain does and he opens his mouth wide and gets his tongue out. He can just about get enough oxygen while he shyly tongues at Hanzo’s hole.

Everything is a lot more confusing when his world is narrowed down to the dark confines of Hanzo’s ass. Even his hearing is muffled by the muscular thighs practically clenched around his ears. It has something… comforting, almost – there’s nothing too complicated about licking an ass and Jesse does not have to fret about whether his belly is scrunched up in a fatty fold or whether the others can see how the chub on his hips jiggles when he carefully rounds Hanzo’s hole with the tip of his tongue.

He can feel hands hooking behind his knees and pulling his legs up high until his hips curve off of the bed. There’s the sensation of someone awkwardly sliding underneath him from the side. He stops licking, just huffing wet and warm against Hanzo Shimada’s pretty cunt, trying to make his muddled brain figure out what they’re up to.

There are fingers at his hole. Dully, he is aware of how it is presented to the room; how all of them must have a pretty great view of how flushed and pouty it is after his very first dicking. Someone grabs his balls and gently pushes them out of the way. He can hear them talking.

The fingers in his hole tug, opening it up, and Jesse whines until Hanzo grinds his ass down on him. He can hear his distinct, deep voice bark something – probably ‘get on with it’ – and continues his licking, though a lot more distracted now.

He whimpers when a cock slides into him; awkward and from below, but still fat and enough to make him whimper – and then there is _another_ touch at his rim, blunt and swollen, and his breath hitches, then stops when a second dick is trying to cram its way in alongside the first.

Jesse’s body reacts on instinct, his legs kicking until two pairs of hands start restraining him. He howls but Hanzo grinds his ass down until he feels like his nose has to break sooner or later. He suffocates in Shimada’s ass while the guys carefully try to spread his tender hole on their fat dicks. Tears spring up in Jesse’s eyes. He is sure it can’t fit. It _hurts_ , but someone is squeezing copious amounts of lube into him until he feels embarrassingly sloppy and everything just… _slides_.

He whines into Hanzo’s ass, hiccuping every now and then. He feels like a swollen wound; like he is about to burst or something. Everything is hot and achy and his brain is a bit muddled from low-key panic as the men try to fuck him on two cocks but only just about manage to spread him on the tips.

He can hear a strangled voice ‘too tight… fuck… just jerk off into him…’ and then another ‘I want to fill him up this time’.

His balls are pulsating. They feel as full and ripe as they had minutes earlier. Jesse feels like he has to go insane. There is no way he can come again. His cock is _soft_.

But again, the tide of an orgasm is slowly rising.


	9. Gavin/RK900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin/RK900 – tsundere bottom; virgin Gavin; mouthy bottom; consensual – They’ve agreed on it but Gavin needs to make it difficult.

“Shit.” Gavin eyes the perfect cock that has readily sprung out of RK900’s cloth pants, and lifts his leg, kicking at the android while aiming for his crotch. “Get that thing away from me,” he hisses, angry like a cat.

RK900 – Nines – is unfazed. He catches Gavin’s ankle in one hand and pushes his leg up until his knee is nearly at his chest. When he kicks with the other leg, Nines catches that, too, and gives it the same treatment.

Neatly bundled up in a little package, Gavin can only wheeze in anger, his face becoming dangerously red beneath the scruff as is eyes flick down to Nines’ perfect cock swinging out of the open fly of his pants. It is as pale as the rest of the android, the pretty, flared tip an artificial pink. All to suggest the cyborg is as turned on by what is happening as Gavin is.

He has to enjoy it in some way, he supposes; Nines has the infuriating habit of not doing what he does not want, even though he vehemently denies _wanting_ anything.

While Gavin stares, the perfect android cock _flexes_ , and he curses again, arms coming up, hands planted against Nines’ chest – for all the good _that_ will do him.

Nines stares at him, his face absolutely neutral in the way that Gavin _loathes_. He looks so much like that little twerpy twink version that is trailing after Anderson like a lost puppy; except, that Nines is built like a brick wall with a jawline to match. His brown eyes are cold and calculating; not like that RK800.

“Get that thing away from me,” Gavin hisses. Nines watches him, one of his perfect eyebrows twitching just once. There’s something cool and blue glinting in the center of his pupils. Analyzing Gavin.

“Your chemical balance suggests that you very much want that _thing_ in your immediate vicinity, Detective Reed. Preferably inside you,” Nines says, very loud and very clear, his eyes flicking down. He lets go of one of Gavin’s legs – which sinks uselessly to the bed – and reaches out for his cock, flicking the tip just this side of gentle. Gavin jerks and hisses, his heartbeat kicking up a notch. “Your penis suggests likewise.”

Gavin throws one arm across his eyes while his fist pounds against Nines’ shoulder and chest. His breath comes out in a long, distraught whistle.

“Don’t fucken… don’t fucken call my cock-”

“It is the accurate term, is it not?”

Nines has come closer without Gavin noticing. He is bearing down on the backs of his thighs. His knees are at his shoulders by now and everything is hot and cramped, and it is so difficult to breathe.

His cock is pounding angrily against his stomach. He stares past Nines’ head – not a hair out of place – and is mesmerized for a second by the sight of his toes bouncing in the air; then he feels a touch to his _ass_ and is jerked out of it.

Gavin’s hands are splayed against Nines’ chest in an instant, pushing back, but only finding a solid wall that does not even give an inch.

“I-I _said_ ,” he hisses, his cheeks pounding with blood. He feels like his eyes are bugging out of his head. He is sweaty and hot and sounds weird because the android has him trussed up like a package while Nines looks as perfect as ever, his suit barely wrinkled, his face smooth and pretty. “Get _away_ from me! Fucken machine! Do what I tell you, I’m your master!”

That, finally, gets a reaction out of Nines – though not the one he hoped for.

The android freezes, his smooth, long fingers stopping deep inside Gavin’s ass where they try out the butter smooth give of his previously prepared hole; for a second he blankly looks at Gavin, then his mouth splits in a broad grin, showing off two rows of perfect teeth.

“My master, Detective? My, my…”

Gavin swallows past the lump that has suddenly formed in his throat. He can feel Nines pulling his fingers out slowly, the smooth tips doing a little flick against his prostate at the last second that makes Gavin gurgle and his cock jerk.

“I should listen to you… as my master… shouldn’t I?” Nines whispers, leaning farther down. Gavin can’t _breathe_ anymore; he is absolutely surrounded by Nines, kept in place, and he can feel the warm nudge of his cock against his hole. He shudders, his eyes going big while he wheezes.

“Why don’t you try giving me an order, then? I have to listen, don’t I?”

“Get-” Gavin tries, swallows, then starts again: “Get _away_ from me-”

Nines hunches his hips and his cock slides in on the generous amount of slick they’ve used; careful and slow, Gavin’s mouth opening in quiet surprise when he gets spread on the smooth, shockingly _warm_ android cock. His first cock.

“Oops,” Nines whispers against his hot, sweaty face. “There seems to be an error in my programming, Detective…”

He fucks Gavin surprisingly careful on just a couple inches of his cock while Gavin’s fingers are curled tightly into his shirt, holding on for dear life.

He does not make a sound for the longest time, and when he does, it is an almost shy sounding little moan; an “oh” of surprised pleasure as his toes bounce in the air and his ass clenches on the first cock splitting him open.

He can’t concentrate on much when he’s struggling to properly breathe and also understand the warm waves of pleasure radiating from his stuffed abdomen; but what will always stay with him, vaguely, at the edge of his consciousness, is Nines’ absolutely smug face hovering above him.


	10. Aizawa/Vlad King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izawa/Vlad King – virgin!Aizawa; touch starvation/skin hunger; gentle sex – Aizawa has a few hang-ups. Vlad has figured some of them out because of course they can’t talk like proper adults.

Aizawa looks… not nervous, per se, but distinctly apprehensive. Once upon a time Vlad had thought it had something to do with the sturdy fangs pushing out from his bottom lip, but by now he thinks he has a different answer, even if Aizawa would never say as much.

He is not apprehensive of getting hurt when Vlad presses his wide mouth against him and bites with carefully measured pressure – he _wants_ to get touched and grabbed at, and very possibly manhandled around.

Aizawa is a little firecracker, vibrating beneath Vlad’s broad, substantial bulk whenever they find the time to make out, and his fingers scrabble at whatever he can find: the tight costume spread across Vlad’s chest, or the loose tracksuit bottoms he likes to wear when he’s not at school.

He radiates this nervous, hot energy that will explode out of him with a sudden intensity that has taken Vlad off guard the first time it had happened. He is needy and pushy, but in an underhanded way: he will pant wet and needy right into Vlad’s ear, but will not let his trembling fingers wander from their desperate clutch above his clothes.

He will make a sound like a whimper when Vlad carefully nudges thick fingers beneath his shirt, but will not say a word of denial about it.

Aizawa wants to be touched just as much as he fears it, and Vlad wants to bring it up multiple times, but can’t find the words for it. He is sure a jovial: ‘So… have ya ever taken dick before?’ will be met with icy silence or quiet scorn, but-

He is running in circles again. He can’t help but wonder every time he has Aizawa beneath him, warm and so goddamn needy in his quiet, strangely desperate way; it is easy to lose himself in his thoughts, wondering how many people have had him like this; mouth wet and panting against him, thighs carefully spreading for him – and he can’t help but think that _nobody_ has had him; that Vlad is the first to tickle those breathless, high-pitched little sounds out of him.

That he is, depressingly enough, the only one touching him _at all_ …

Aizawa grinding down on him has him finally jerk out of his musings. He stops sucking at the other man’s neck, the skin sliding from between his thigh lips wet and flushed red, as he feels the shy stutter of slim hips beneath him.

Aizawa has his slim legs curled around one of Vlad’s thick thighs and is letting him feel how excited the bit of teenage petting has gotten him. Vlad is almost embarrassed at how much it affects him in turn; how just feeling Aizawa’s cock grind against the large muscle of his thigh has his palms sweating and his belly do a low, delicious flip.

“Oh?” he whispers, right into Aizawa’s ear. Somewhere in the kitchen something crashes down when his dog fucks around, but he’s too interested in the current proceedings to go and have a look. “Like that? Hm?”

He presses down, giving Aizawa more pressure against his dick, and Aizawa whines canine like and high, his fists curling deeper into the loose shirt Vlad is wearing.

“I can give you more than that, you know…” They are not looking at each other; Vlad has his cheek pressed against Aizawa’s, feeling his stubble scratch against his skin. It is easier to talk like this; Aizawa will not shy away as much when he doesn’t feel like he’s being stared at.

“I can make you feel so good,” Vlad coos right against one hot little ear, his broad tongue coming out and dragging wet against it. Aizawa shudders, his hips jerking upwards into the hard pressure of his strong thigh. “I can give your sweet little hole something to clench around… give you a nice big dick to keep you warm from the inside… You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Have my cock inside you? Get your belly all hot?”

Aizawa is panting wet and quick, punctuated with small sounds at the end. He is trembling and feverishly hot. Vlad almost wants to back off; say it was just a joke, that he does not want to _push_ , but then Aizawa talks; just one word with his deep, hoarse voice – but it is more than Vlad needs.

“Please…”

.o.

Vlad has to blink the sweat out of his eyes. His blood feels too hot; like it is trying to boil over and crawl out of him; get all over Aizawa and hold him in a snug little package while he carefully tries to fuck just the tip of his dick into the tight clutch of his body. He hasn’t had trouble keeping his Quirk in check since middle school, but having Aizawa whine and tremble, his ass curved up into his hips as he awkwardly tries to bear down on Vlad’s cock and pull away at the same time.

“More… more-” he pants, and at first Vlad had thought he wants more cock; quicker. Deeper. Now he knows he wants more _touch_. Wants Vlad to press down on his back while he’s carefully trying to fuck the tip of his dick into his little virgin cunt.

Wants him to crush him into the cushions of Vlad’s big couch while his pup has curled up in his spot in the corner and is snoring softly away.

He wants to be crushed and surrounded and feel as much skin as possible as Vlad tries to squeeze something _way too fucking big_ into a space that is _way too fucking small_.

He seems already so _content_ though; even with his cock hard and pushing into the firm cushions of Vlad’s couch… even with Vlad probably constricting his breathing something fierce, and his almost fumbling attempt to fuck him open on dick, Aizawa nearly fucking _purrs_ beneath him, happy with the whole situation.

Aizawa might be an obstinate bastard most of the time, with a highly infuriating class to boot – but Vlad needs to keep this one close by.


	11. McCree/Hanzo/Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McShimadacest – Continuation of Batch 11, Fic 9 – object insertion, humiliation, daddy kink – Hanzo can’t get enough and McCree needs to figure something out.

Hanzo is a menace. A lunatic. Jesse swats at him but he darts away and just keeps mewling for it; presenting his ass with his little fingers stuffed in the dark red slit of his hole, and begs daddy to fuck him into a useless pile of twitching limbs.

Genji, for once, is content just curled up next to them. There’s cum on his thighs where it’s slipped back out of his used-up cunt, and after two rounds he seems calmed down enough to at least doze and let McCree’s poor dick _rest_ for once.

Hanzo, on the other hand, is still hot for it. He’s behaving like a cat in heat, prickly and horny, trying to get a grab at his cock and practically hissing when Jesse reaches for him, attempting to pull him into a bear hug and restrict his motions.

“Daddy…” Hanzo whines. His voice is shot; he does not even sound like he particularly wants to get fucked, but Jesse has the nagging feeling that he’s simply wanting a little alone time with him while Genji is close to out cold.

Jesse groans. He looks down at his dick; it is lying against his thigh, soft and wet and decidedly raw looking by this point.

“Hanzo, please,” he mumbles. He sits forward, clumsily patting at Hanzo’s hip. The young Shimada heir looks back at him with a look that is murderous despite the prominent tears glittering in his dark eyes. Jesse wheezes and looks around the room, looking for a way out of it.

His salvation comes in the form of an empty beer bottle.

It’s a bit finicky, and Hanzo yowls when the widest part is starting to stretch him, but his cheeks are a bright red of humiliation and his pretty cock is starting to dribble at the tip. He’s always good for some degradation, and being lazily fucked by an empty bottle while Jesse is dozing away seems to do the trick just fine.

It looks impossibly lewd as well, which is a nice bonus. Jesse will have to keep that one in mind…


	12. McCree/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McHanzo – continuation of Batch 10, Fic 4 - pregnant sex; victim blaming – the clan tracked McCree down and makes him take care of the problem he caused.

McCree could get used to the lifestyle. He’s thought he’d be dead when the Yakuza tracked him down and he put two and two together, but this option is infinitely more satisfying: being made to stay and take care of the pregnant heir.

He suspects it must be some kind of fucked-up punishment for Hanzo, but he does not care much when he got the little bitch riding on his dick, big belly swollen and bouncing in front of Jesse’s nose.

He usually does not care much for the aftermath; is more interested in putting something in a nice warm cunt and then leave, but he has to admit that Hanzo is a special kind of pretty; especially when he is trying so hard not to cry, his fingers curled in Jesse’s chest hair, mouth hanging open.

The kid does not want to enjoy dicks, but he becomes quiet and needy when McCree stuffs his loose hole with some big cock.

“Don’t lookit me like that, doll,” McCree drawls lazily, one hand pinching Hanzo’s nipple until he is stuttering to a halt and trying to pull away, yet only managing to make it worse. “It’s not my fault you were sniffing around seedy bars like an unfixed cat. You wanted it, didn’t you? Get someone to knock you up? Show you your place…”

There’s a flare of indignation in Hanzo’s face. He pulls back, looking ready to defend himself, but Jesse ruts upwards and buries his cock with a lewd, wet smack deeper into him, and nothing comes off the hot little show of defiance after all.

“A Yakuza heir,” McCree chuckles, reaching up and grabbing at Hanzo’s hair to twist his head uncomfortably. “Nothing but a breeding sow more like.”

Hanzo looks at him hatefully but when McCree starts to fuck up into him regularly with deep, labored grunts, he still comes dutifully like the sloppy bitch he is.


	13. Reaper/Akande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/Doomfist – Daddy Kink; praise kink – Reaper is Akande’s good little boy.

Akande halts for a moment when he steps into his bedroom and sees the large lump underneath his expensive duvet. He hums thoughtfully, then closes the door behind himself. He has taken longer than he thought he would, and from the look of things it has been bad timing this time.

“My Gabriel,” he murmurs, sitting down at the edge of the bed, big warm hand coming to rest on the large mound. There’s no noticeable heat coming off of the lump – Gabriel does not produce much of it when his nano machines are only working in rest-mode. He carefully rubs, figuring out that he has caught one shoulder.

“My Gabriel,” he purrs again, tugging on the duvet until the greying head starts to emerge. Gabriel looks up at him with just one big, dark eye. “Are you unwell?” Akande murmurs. He leans forward until he can breathe warm against Gabriel’s sunken cheek and press a careful kiss against it. As per usual, the clammy skin feels not exactly pleasant, but Akande is more than happy to get his boy to warm up properly.

Gabriel slowly shakes his head ‘no’. He is not unwell. He carefully nudges his chin out and offers up his mouth. Akande indulges him, giving him a slow, deep kiss, lips sliding silkily across Gabriel’s mouth until he starts squirming beneath the blankets. He makes a soft sound, then quickly goes quiet again.

Gabriel does not like making many sounds when he is like this; he always looks almost a bit scared when he hears his own voice, deep and smooth and as silky as the inside of his mouth when Akande gently licks inside, one big hand curling into Gabriel’s long hair, guiding his head back with a certain amount of force that makes his boy uncurl even more from his tight clench.

He whines when Akande blindly pulls the duvet off of him, but he does not fight it; lets himself get exposed and shows off his naked body because he is a good boy and he wants to get praised; even more so when he feels a bit anxious and needy like he is now.

Akande’s big, warm hand settles on Gabriel’s hip, thumb slowly dragging across one prominent hip bone, then sliding farther up. He touches the large scar bisecting his boy’s belly, feeling how the tight muscles twitch in response.

Gabriel pulls away from the kiss with a wet sound, panting against Akande’s mouth quicker than the bit of foreplay really warrants.

“D…” he halts, glancing to the side, tongue swiping across his lower lip. Akande watches him intently, waiting patiently until Gabriel whispers with a needy lilt: “Daddy…”

Akande groans, his hand going more gentle in Gabriel’s hair. He rolls over, his big body hovering above his boy as he kneels astride his lap, his forehead pressed to Gabriel’s staring right into his wide, unguarded eyes.

“Daddy’s right here, my Gabriel,” he purrs. He cups Gabriel’s jaw and lets his thumb carefully pet across his goatee. He pulls him into another kiss that Gabriel is more participating in, tilting his head up and offering himself to Akande in a way he would never do outside of these rooms.

He makes soft, little noises right in the back of his throat as Gabriel bears down on him and lets him feel how big he is; how much _bigger than Gabriel_ he is, in particular.

The first few times they have played, Akande has been overwhelmed with how needy Gabriel had gotten; with how the boy hadn’t gotten tired of feeling Akande crushing him beneath his heavy bulk, his face gone so soft and open and young it had felt like someone was twisting a knife around in his gut.

Gabriel just wants so badly to feel _small_ and _overwhelmed_ ; wants something to gently bully him and tell him where to go and what to do…

“Do you want to be good for Daddy, my Gabriel?” Akande whispers against Gabriel’s wet, panting mouth. He has to pull away when his boy immediately tries to chase his mouth again, tongue flicking out and wanting to lure him into more gentle suckling kisses.

“Gabriel…” He says it deeper, the r gently rolling – not quite a warning but enough to make Gabriel blink and stare at him, mulling over what he has asked earlier, then nodding quickly, breath hitching and mouth already falling open: wet and needy and receptive. A gorgeous little pussy for Akande to carefully nudge his fat cock into once he has nearly sat himself on Gabriel’s chest, bracketing the boy between his knees.

Gabriel goes wild for positions like these: when he is absolutely surrounded by Akande’s body and damn near choking on the thick scent of his cock. He loves having his air restricted by his Daddy’s massive body. Akande suspects he would probably come like a freight train if he decided to choke him with one large hand around his throat, but he can’t find it in himself to do something like that to his precious boy.

Gabriel is so greedy for it; trustingly looking up at Akande as his lips spread around the cock, trying to choke himself on it despite the awkward angle that prohibits him to properly fuck his throat on it.

Akande never needs to do much once he gets his cock anywhere near his boy’s greedy, loose holes. Gabriel is such a diligent little slut; he works hard for it. He wants to be Daddy’s good boy; wants him to know just how much he adores the fat, veiny dick that is routinely spreading him open until there are tears in his eyes because the feeling is so intense and good.

Most of all, he doesn’t want to share Daddy. He is a possessive little bastard, and would probably shatter in a million pieces if Akande even so much as thought to look for a second boy.

Just as well that he is more than satisfied with the one he has…

Akande smiles down at Gabriel and pets through his hair, letting himself get serviced.


	14. Zenyatta/Genji/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta/Genji/Hanzo – ABO; Sanzang, Omega!Zenyatta; demon, Alpha!Hanzo & Genji; just the tip; impregnation/breeding kink – Zenyatta knows he shouldn’t… but they are so very convincing…

The demons are not trying to hide what they are. They flaunt it, really; showing off their inhumanly sharp teeth when they grin, their long claws gently scratching the delicate nape of Zenyatta’s neck when they curl around him and box him in between their muscular bodies.

It is not the first time that creatures like them have tried to woo him, but it is the first time that they make him… pause and _consider_. They smell thick of Alpha. Almost suffocatingly so. The odor hangs in the air, spicy and weirdly sweet like rotting leafs.

They are persistent and, yes, _charming_ , and Zenyatta can’t help it when he starts chuckling at the younger one’s antics or tilts his head and listens when the older one regales him with a tale.

He can’t help how _alluring_ they become to him; how his body responds so confusingly easy, the space between his thighs becoming so sensitive and swollen when they touch him; standing so very close and refusing to give him any room to _breathe_ …

If only he could fill his lungs with cool night air… maybe it would ease this _yearning_ …

They read him like a book. Maybe they can even smell his guilelessly excited body – how it heats up for them so easily, his insides growing warm and creamy when they press in from both sides, purring innocuous little questions at him; touching his hands and his face, sharp claws catching at the neck of his robes and tugging at them to carefully pull them down one shoulder, cautiously watching his reaction-

They play with him. It becomes clear to him when one settles behind him, curling hands around his slim shoulders and guiding him to lean against their chest, while the other starts crawling between his legs.

Zenyatta is not helpless, not by a long shot, but against them he is… vulnerable. Very much so. He feels like there’s a sickness inside him that makes his head fuzzy and his heart skip a beat when the elder demon brushes his robes apart with gentle hands that still let him feel the sharp claws just shy of not-digging into his supple thighs.

The younger one behind him is excited; Zenyatta can feel it even before he can smell the thick musk curling around him: the young demon’s cock is pressing into the small of his back. It is a feverishly hot sensation that makes Zenyatta feel like the sickly warmth is radiating out into his belly and down to his womb, making him _yearn_ …

“Gorgeous little saint,” Hanzo purrs, his voice deeper. More feral and less human. He leans up towards Zenyatta, watching his prettily painted eyes while breathing hot against his mouth. “Are you not afraid?”

Zenyatta can sense the change; both in the demon before him as well as the one pressing against his back, holding him calm even as he brims with excitement himself, hips gently fucking against his back now.

When Hanzo leans a bit farther back again, Zenyatta can see his true form for the first time; the slate grey skin with its intricate markings and the ominous, curved fangs. Hanzo smiles at him, his white eyes scrunching up while his hand moves, slipping beneath Zenyatta’s robes and gently pushes his underwear to the side.

He does it like it is an inevitability; like he has a right to what Zenyatta is hiding beneath – and Zenyatta can’t find it in him to put him in his place. His slit is warm and pulsing, feeling more sensitive than it ever has.

He is panting, his nipples feeling so… swollen, pressing against his robe until Genji pulls it, too as far down as possible, until the fine garments are only bunched around his middle, exposing his body to the greedy stares of the demons.

Genji whines and drags trembling hands along Zenyatta’s upper arms, then cups the meager little swell of his chest, pinching his chubby areolas between thumb and forefinger until Zenyatta _arcs_ and gasps.

“Brother… please,” Genji whines, but Hanzo shakes his head, slow and patient. The rough pad of his thumb is pressed against Zenyatta’s creamy hole, drawing self-indulgent circles against the quivering, soft muscle.

“You are too rough,” Hanzo murmurs, and Zenyatta _wants_ that with a sudden clarity that it hurts. His mouth is hanging open as he stares at the demon – watches him unwind his own garments to show off his big Alpha cock, and Zenyatta wants to be ravaged by it… _destroyed_ on it-

The younger demon is nudging at his chin and urging him to turn his head away from his brother. Seconds later, he is kissing him, deep and greedy, biting at Zenyatta’s lips until they feel so sensitive and raw…

He is overwhelmed by the sensation; the unfamiliarity of it. His brother is working itself up into a frenzy, and they have not done much other than kiss and stroke him. They are as gentle as demons can be, he supposes.

He cries out softly when he is breached. Hanzo’s answering chuckle vibrates through him. He wants to buck down instinctively, but he is held in place, his swollen opening so _ready_ but only spread on the very tip of the demon’s huge Alpha cock.

“None of that now,” Hanzo purrs towards him. “I need to make sure not to hurt you, after all…”

They are torturing him after all. Zenyatta is panting, hiccuping out little sobs, the sounds unfamiliar as he is usually so very restraint… but it is difficult when they only give him the raw basics of what he needs; letting him taste how it could be to be speared on a sickly hot demon cock but not letting him have it all the way.

Genji is still kissing him; his mouth and cheek and ear, purring something lewd and intimate, and Zenyatta’s mind gets filled with the thought of having their pups; getting big and swollen from their seed after they’ve fed it to his hungry body again and again and again… carrying their offspring and keeping it safe for them until they come back to collect it…

He knows he shouldn’t want it; He knows they’re _defiling_ him – but he can’t help but yearn for it.


End file.
